You See Them Too?
by Puckelberry4eva
Summary: Ok, I know what you're going to say; psychics don't exist. People that see into the future or see dead people don't exist. And they probably don't. But me, well, I can see the soon-to-be-dead and my friend helps me talk to them. So here's my story or rather our story.
1. Chapter 1

You See Them Too?

Chapter 1

_AN: hey guys so this is my first fic so can you guys please read and review and give me criticism good or bad really wanna know what you guys think of this and also tell me if this is worth updating. Thanks hope you guys enjoy it._

Ok, I know what you're going to say; psychics don't exist. People that see into the future or see dead people don't exist. And they probably don't. But me, well, I can see the soon-to-be-dead and my friend helps me talk to them...He didn't used to be my friend but having another person who can see things changes how you feel about someone. Here's my story or rather our story.

"I was walking into my bedroom when I saw a hand on my bed. Just lying there, not attached to anything. I was in total shock and then it just disappeared suddenly."

"And why are you telling me this?" Noah, or rather Puck asked.

"Wait, I'm still busy. I just thought I was tired and delusional, so I went to bed. Then the next morning I turned the radio on and heard that a woman had been murdered and next to her body they found a hand not attached to anything. It wasn't her hand."

He looked kind of freaked out, like he knew exactly what I was talking about but didn't want to believe it.

"I thought it was a coincidence and then it happened again. I saw a guy with a knife in his chest, next day the same thing happened on the radio. They said a guy was killed, knife in his chest."

"I still don't get why you're telling me this." Oh, lies- so many little lies, Noah.

"Because I know you see things too."

"No I don't..." He replied hastily. Then he looked at me quizzically, "how could you possibly know?" He asked in disbelief.

"Because I saw you the other day in the choir room at glee. You were looking at something but nothing was there and you opened your mouth as if to speak to it, but then looked up and realized other people were around."

"So, I could have been talking to myself."

"Well," I said, " it was that and the fact that I walked in on you talking to someone that definitely wasn't you- unless you're having problems with a crazy ex boyfriend?"

"What?! No I am not! But that still doesn't..."

"I also saw the person but she looked faded, so I figured she wasn't real or rather wasn't technically there."

As he was about to reply the other gleeks came inside.

"I'm coming to your house after this, Berry, and then we'll talk. Just don't tell anyone."

"Why would I do that I also dead..." He put his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking.

I looked at him confused then realized why he did that. When he removed his hand from my mouth I said, "Oh, right, sorry. Yes, we will talk after at my house. Oh, and would you mind taking me home because I took the bus?"

"Fine, whatever."

_AN: Hope you guys liked this please tell me what you think. :-D_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_AN: So I forgot to say this on the first chapter but I don't own glee sadly :-(_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :-D _

When we got to my house I went to the door, unlocked it and walked inside. I put the keys in the bowl by the door and started walking towards my bedroom.

Looking around Puck asked," Hey berry where your dads?

I looked down and just said "Away."

He looked at me quizzically, "Away where? And for how long?"

"Uh, for the past year on business..." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what? I could've sworn I heard you say that they've been away for a year."

"Well, yes, they have." I said, looking down.

"You've been here by yourself for a whole year?!" He asked in disbelief.

I just nodded.

"Why the hell have they been away for a whole year?"

"I don't know. They say it's business but I know they just want to get away from me. They've wanted to since I started seeing and since I am legally allowed to stay at home by myself they left. They still pay for food and everything for me. I can buy anything I want, like that's gonna change anything." I said with venom in my voice.

"That shit's not kosher... Wait you said they wanted to leave when you started seeing. I thought this happened recently but they haven't been here in a year?"

"Oh no, I first started seeing when I was 8 they got really freaked out when I kept talking about people that I saw with knives, axes and other weapons in them. So they sent me to a doctor to see what was wrong and he sent me to a place for psychos like me." I said with hatred in my voice.

"Hey you aren't a psycho they just don't understand." He said with understanding and concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I figured that out. So eventually, after a year of being in that place, I decided I would pretend I didn't see them. And it worked. I got to live a normal life; well, as normal as it could be. Until a year ago when I thought no one was home and I was just staring at the couch and saying I'm sorry that he did that to you. It turns out my dads were home so they just left."

I started crying.

Puck; no, this was Noah, came and comforted me.

Once I had finished crying Noah looked at me and said," I'm staying here tonight."

I tried to protest but he wouldn't have it.

"No Rachel, my mom would have my head if she found out I left a girl home alone."

"I'll be fine. I've been alone for over a year."

"Well not anymore. Plus, we have to talk."

"Fine."

"Hey, you got any food in this place?" Noah asked while walking out my room.

"No. I was gonna order pizza, you want?"

"Yes."

"What you want on it?"

"Bacon, cheese, ham and salami."He said, licking his lips.

"Gross, so much for being a good Jew." I said scrunching up my nose.

"Hey, I never said I was perfect."

"What you gonna have?" He asked grabbing the phone to order.

"Plain cheese pizza please."

"Ok, wait, I thought you were vegan?"

I looked at him surprised,"You remember that I'm vegan? Finn didn't even remember."

"Of course I remember. Wait, Hudson forgot?" Damn idiot. He doesn't care about anything but himself.

"Yes it was our 5th date. It was our first time going out that wasn't to each others house."

"Shit dude, only on your 5th date? That shit's fucked up. And he didn't even remember you were vegan?". I shook my head no.

"Even after the whole Jesse egg thing?"

"He doesn't deserve you, never did."

He must have noticed me staring at him because he said, "Shit. Did I say that out loud?" and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have thought the day would come when Noah 'Puck' Puckerman blushed.

"Yes, you did, and there's no reason to swear."

He was about to reply when the bell rang. "Must be the pizza guy." I said to myself.

As I was about to open the door when Noah said, "No, Rach don't!"

"Why?"

"It's not the pizza guy."

"Well then, who is it?" I asked confused. And anyway how would he know who's at my door?

"Just trust me, Rachel. Don't open the door." He looked scared which freaked me out because, hello, he is Puck- resident badass. Then I saw his eyes. His pupils had dilated.

I slowly backed away from the door, in no more than a whisper I asked,"Noah who's at the door?"

"Follow me out the back quick." He said grabbing my hand.

We ran out the door and just as we closed it the front door banged open.

_AN: Suspense!_

_So I'm not sure about this chapter if I might have rushed into it but anyway please Read and Review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Glee still doesn't belong to me:-(_

_AN: Sorry for the wait I'm busy with exams and almost started writing and world war 2 so I had to get history out of my head before I wrote. Enjoy :-) _

We ran out the back door to his truck. He all but threw me in, then jumped in the other side and drove. Breaking the speed limit might I add. Well,I suppose it is necessary, there was just a crazy guy breaking into my house.

But I still don't see how Noah could have possibly known that. I turn to look at him and for a moment he has a blank look in his eyes and then it turns into fear.

"Noah, what's going on?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

"I'll tell you when we get away from here. I gotta concentrate and I can't concentrate on driving to get the hell away from here and explaining everything to you, and trust me there's a lot."

I just nod my head.

—

He has been driving for an hour. We're far from Lima now but I don't know where we are. We're in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing absolutely nothing, then suddenly there's trees. Like a lot of trees.

I look at Noah confused as we start going into the forest. I look at him even more confusedly when we see a small cottage and he has this slight smile on his face.

"Noah, where on earth are we?"

"In a forest." He replays with a smirk on his face.

"Really Noah, I can see that. But why are we here and whose house is that?"

"Mine, well it was my grandpa's. He used to bring me up here a lot and just before he died he said it was mine. I could come up here if I ever needed a place to clear my mind. I come up here a lot." He said, a smile appearing over his face and some tears probably due to the memory's of his grandpa.

"Oh, I'm sorry Noah."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Chill. You know you're the first person I've shown this place to? You're the first person I trust." He told me as we walked inside.

"Oh Noah, I'm glad you trust me and this place is truly beautiful, but I'm just curious why was there a man in my house and how did you know it wasn't the pizza guy? Was this all some prank?" I looked at him angrily

"What? No, no it wasn't."

"Then what's going on? Because that guy wasn't dead."

"What do you see?"

"You know what I see."

"Just remind me."

"I see the soon to be dead or things associated with the person's death but they aren't dead yet."

"Exactly what I see."

"But no one's dead."

"You were going to be. That's what I saw you opening the door and that guy slitting your throat."

"Oh"

Then I hugged him."Thank you Noah. I owe you."

"No problem, Berry." He said hugging me back.

It started to rain like cats and dogs.

"So, you want anything to drink? Hot chocolate maybe with little marshmallows?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"You remember?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, we may have been 8 but I still remember. The Puckeron never forgets his girls." He added with a wink. Then started walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I still remember that you proposed to me with a ring pop. It was very romantic, then you made me hot chocolate with little marshmallows to seal the deal." I said, laughing.

"Well, we needed to make it official before you ate the ring I worked really hard to convince my mom to buy for me." He said.

I started laughing,"We used to have a lot of fun. What happened? I miss you Noah."

"I don't know, social pyramids. I was stupid and wanted to fit in, but left my best friend behind. And again, I'm really sorry for all the slushies. It's just I had to."

"No one forced you to Noah."

"Yes they did. The dickheads on the football team were talking about you and how they would totally tap that and how you'd be such a slut and I got pissed."

"Noah, I can fight for myself."

"Rach. Those guys are huge and I highly doubt they would've stopped if you had asked them to. I didn't want them to hurt you." He said, hugging me.

"Thank you, Noah. I'm sure there were other ways but I see where you're coming from." I said while hugging him back.

I looked up at him and we were so close. He started to lean closer and so did I. Then stupid rain and thunder. I got a fright and jumped. I love rain but not the thunder.

"Right! Your hot chocolate."

to buy for me." He said.

I started laughing,"We used to have a lot of fun. What happened? I miss you Noah."

"I don't know, social pyramids. I was stupid and wanted to fit in, but left my best friend behind. And again, I'm really sorry for all the slushies. It's just I had to."

"No one forced you to Noah."

"Yes they did. The dickheads on the football team were talking about you and how they would totally tap that and how you'd be such a slut and I got pissed."

"Noah, I can fight for myself."

"Rach. Those guys are huge and I highly doubt they would've stopped if you had asked them to. I didn't want them to hurt you." He said, hugging me.

"Thank you, Noah. I'm sure there were other ways but I see where you're coming from." I said while hugging him back.

I looked up at him and we were so close. He started to lean closer and so did I. Then stupid rain and thunder. I got a fright and jumped. I love rain but not the thunder.

"Right! Your hot chocolate."

_AN: So a little bit of romance here._

_Hope you like it read and review please._

_:-D_


End file.
